Baby, I'm Perfect
by vballqueen17
Summary: It was a terrible idea from the start, talking to her. He couldn't give her everything, but maybe he could give her somethings. She just had to understand who he was, who she is and what they could be. If she was looking for a little bit of trouble, then he was perfect for her [redx&starfire]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

He knew it was a bad idea, approaching the crying girl sitting alone on the bench. He knew who he was and what he did. He knew that he should have just walked away, pretending like his eyes never found the unmistakable bright red hair in the dim lamplight. He knew that there was an attraction there and attractions were dangerous, _very_ dangerous.

But he couldn't stop himself. There was something about her, something that pulled him towards her, like gravity.

"You know, the bench by the bridge has a much nicer view."

She reacted exactly as he expected her too. Green starbolts appeared in her hands as she shot up from the bench. He could still see the tear marks on her tanned cheeks, but her teeth were gritted, like she was ready to fight. He had to admire her strength.

"Whoa there, I'm not here to hurt you." He said as he held up his hands in surrender.

"And why should I trust you." She said in a cold voice that seemed uncharacteristic for the alien titan.

"Good point, but look around, nothing to steal." He said as he gestured to the empty park.

She stared at him for a moment, still in her battle stance, before her eyes returned to their normal color and the bolts slowly faded away. Her body remained tense as she straightened up.

"Why have you come here then?" She asked.

"I was on my way home, " He noticed that she was eyeing him for any stolen materials, "just getting a bite to eat that I paid for and I saw you on the bench, crying."

"I was not crying." She said as she quickly wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"No one's judging here." He said as he sat down on the bench. "Want to talk about it?"

Starfire eyed the masked thief curiously, why would he be interested in her feelings?

"I believe the business is mine and none of yours." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Red X chuckled as he casually leaned back. "You got me there."

"Why do you care how I am feeling? I thought most villains liked to see us suffer." She said.

"Hey now, I may be a thief, but I'm not the kind of guy who likes to watch the big heroes suffer." Red X thought for a moment before adding, "Well, maybe except Bird Boy. It's fun to watch him stumble."

The mentioning of Robin had struck something in the girl standing in front of him. He saw her shoulders slump in defeat and her arms fall to her sides. She was staring out into the park, but not really looking at anything.

"Ah, so the Boy Wonder has caused the heartache." Red X said, slightly smirking.

"You do not know anything about what I am feeling." She snapped.

She began to walk away and something inside Red X told him to run away now, but something stronger urged him to go after her. He sped up so he was standing in front of her, causing her to come to a stop.

"Please, leave me alone." She said as she tried to move past him.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you more." He said genuinely.

Starfire tilted her head to the side and regarded the thief with a curious expression on her face. He actually sounded like her was sorry she was upset about Robin. Why would her care? The only positive interaction they had was when he saved Robin and the Titans from Chang a while back. He did call her cute once, but that hardly qualified as a legitimate compliment as he had pinned her to a wall in the middle of a fight.

"You are strange." She finally said, her curious expression still on her face.

"Can't tell if you're complementing me or not." He said. He relaxed his stance, as she showed no signs of leaving or punching him in the face.

For the first time that night Starfire actually smiled. Red X smiled beneath his mask, her smile only made her face that much more lovely.

"I apologize, I did not mean to offend. I was merely observing that you are not like most people we fight." She said as she rubbed her arm in an embarrassed fashion.

Red X's jaw almost dropped. Here she was crying about something Bird Boy did (or possibly didn't do) and she still managed to apologize to him because she thought she had offended him. Red X. The thief. The villain. She was something else. He needed to get out, before he dug himself deeper into a hole he knew he could never get out.

"No need to apologize, cutie, I'll take it as a compliment." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "As it is getting late, your friends might start to worry about you and I'm not looking for a fight tonight."

He started for his place when her voice caught him off guard.

"He said heroes could not be together." She called out to him.

He turned to look at her, there were fresh tears in her eyes as she tried to blink them back. She was looking up at the sky, biting her lip. She then looked at him and half laughed, half sobbed.

"He said love was dangerous."

Red X stood frozen for a moment, not knowing what to say. She had trusted him. For one stupid moment she had trusted him. He gulped. He knew he was in trouble now.

"He's wrong you know."

Before she could respond he took off, his instincts high tailing it out of there before any more damage could be done. He knew he shouldn't have talked to her. He was no knight in shining armor. He couldn't be anything she needed or deserved for that matter. He thought of her smile and he scolded himself. He was doomed for sure.

* * *

Starfire entered the tower as quietly as she could. It was late and she did not want to wake her friends up. As much as she wanted to talk to Raven or possibly even Cyborg she knew it could wait until the morning. She flipped the lights to the kitchen on and was startled to see Raven standing behind the counter.

"Raven! You startled me." She said as the other female moved closer to her.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Raven said as she lowered her hood.

"You heard?" Starfire asked.

Raven gave her friend a sympathetic look. "We all did. "

Starfire sighed as she leaned against the counter. At least her friends would be supportive through the grieving process.

"Robin doesn't know what he's saying." Raven said when the alien princess remained silent.

"He seemed to know exactly what he was saying." Starfire said as she busied herself with a glass of water.

"Well, boys are idiots." Raven said with a roll of her eyes. She knew Robin could be thick sometimes, but she had hoped he would look past the hero stuff to be with someone who cared deeply about him.

Starfire giggled. "How do earth girls handle such idiots?" She asked.

"Sometimes a good hit never hurts." Raven suggested as they started for their rooms.

Starfire thought about telling Raven about Red X, but she wasn't sure how her friend would react. Nothing happened, so what was the harm?

"The Red X stopped and talked to me." Starfire said as they reached her door.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

"That he was sorry I was upset and that Robin was wrong." Starfire said as she thought about their meeting.

Raven felt a small wave of shock roll over her before she regained her composure. "Maybe not all boys are idiots." She finally said.

Starfire took her friend's words in. "Thank you, for checking up on me." She said with a smile.

"What are friends for?" Raven responded, returning the smile.

She let herself be pulled into a tight hug, because she knew that's what Starfire needed. They titans said their goodnights and Raven drifted off to her room. Starfire changed into pjs before climbing into bed.

Her heart ached deeply for what Robin had said to her. She was so confused. She thought that he felt the same way and by jump starting the conversation about their feelings would ignite something between them. She knew Robin was supposed to be the fearless leader and that's what she loved about him, or thought she did anyway.

She still had that tight pain in her chest that had crept up on her as Robin spoke those fateful words. Then there was that conversation with Red X. Why did he feel it was so important to talk to her when she was upset? Surely he didn't care about her, but then again he did genuinely sound sorry that he upset her more.

What was he getting at? The weird thing was, she had felt that tight pain loosen up just the smallest amount when they had talked, when he got her to smile. It didn't matter now. She probably wouldn't see Red X again if the thief could help it.

She should just forget him. Her heart was broken enough to worry about someone else.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Red X had talked to Starfire in the park. He was doing his best to keep his distance. No matter how hard he tried to distract himself his mind always wondered back to her. Out of all the goddamn people in the world he could have felt a pull towards it had to be her.

So, like the idiot he was, he found himself combing through the streets of Jump City to catch a glimpse of her and the others fighting a bad guy that would inevitably try to take over the city only to get their ass handed to them by the five powerhouses.

"I could use a hand over here, Cyborg!" Came a voice from the other side of the building Red X was currently standing on.

He climbed to the roof and looked down to see the green changeling struggling to break free from a mailbox that had come to life and was trying to eat the titan. He watched as Cyborg blasted the mailbox away. His eyes wondered away from the pair and found the rest of the titans.

The dark haired titan had just shielded Robin from a monstrous car that had appeared to also develop teeth like the mailbox. He saw a somewhat chunky guy with greasy red hair repeatedly hitting a remote control button.

"Titans! You will never defeat Control Freak!" He yelled as he pointed the remote at a lamppost that suddenly grew arms and a mouth.

"Yeesh, what a loser." Red X observed.

His eyes finally found what they had been looking for. Starfire had come swooping in, attempting to grab the remote from Control Freak, but the lamppost's arms grabbed her, slamming her into a car.

Red X's grip on the wall tightened for a moment, but he knew better than to interfere. She was only down for a moment before her laser eyes cut right through the steel.

"Remind me to stay on your good side, cutie."

He saw her head turn up in his direction and he quickly ducted behind the wall. After a moment or two he looked back up and sighed with relief when she had rejoined her friends in battle. Not even a few moments later Cyborg had managed to get the prized remote from Control Freak's hand.

With things wrapping up he decided to take his leave. He turned to head back home and nearly fell off the roof when he realized that Starfire was floating a few feet in front of him. He immediately went into a battle stance.

"Where you watching our battle?" She asked curiously.

She wasn't mad, so Red X took this as a sign to relax. He shoved his hands into his pockets and casually strolled over to her.

"So what if I was? Free country, I can watch what I like." He was watching her face for a reaction, but she wasn't giving one.

"If you had wanted to talk to me, " She began, "then you could have just talked to me."

Red X looked at her for a moment. He then smiled to himself. "Come on, cutie, you know good girls and bad boys can't just hang out."

"Starfire." She said.

"What?" He asked confused.

"That is my name. Not this 'cutie' you keep calling me. I would prefer you to use my name." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ooh a first name basis." He said sarcastically. "Should we exchange phone numbers now or skip right to the first date?"

Starfire frowned and Red X swallowed a lump in his throat. He wasn't supposed to be feeling guilty about what he said to her.

"I thought…" She trailed off.

"Thought wrong." He said.

The look she gave him almost looked hurt. Red X recoiled a bit from the look. This was not going to way he planned. He only wanted to watch, observe her from a safe distance. He never wanted to get close, but there she was trying to talk to him.

Before he could say anything more she took off into the sky. He couldn't understand why he felt a sting of hurt as she flew away from him. This was all wrong. He was digging himself deeper into this stupid hole. He sighed as he scaled down the building. He was going to do something he knew he would regret later, he just hoped she wouldn't kill him first.

* * *

He thought breaking into her room would be much harder, but her windows pushed open easily as he slid himself silently into her room. He stood there for a moment, not knowing where to go from here. His whole plan, which was stupid from the beginning, was already starting to fall apart. It wasn't too late to go back out through the window.

Before he could decide what to do something slimy had bit softly into his foot. He looked down to see a small worm chewy on his shoe lazily. As he tried to kick it off he stumbled backwards into her closet.

"Who is there?"

Green light suddenly filled the room as her starbolts were pointed directly at him. He sheepishly got up from the floor, pulling a few of her clothes off of him. She kept the room lit, but her eyes became normal again.

"What are you doing here?"

"Look, I'm not the type of guy who would bring you flowers or someone you should give your heart to." He started as he paced in front of her.

Starfire stared incredulously at him. She was not expecting this.

"But I can be someone for the now. I can give you things Robin won't and I can be someone tonight." He said as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"You want to be with me?" She asked.

"I'm not very good at making promises." He said truthfully.

Her hands gently felt for the edges of his mask and lifted it from his face.

"You should be loved and I can do that from time to time." He said as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Just tonight?" She asked.

"Anytime, Starfire." He said.

He was thrown off balance when her lips suddenly smashed into his. His initial moment of shock wore off quickly as he pulled her closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She tasted better than he could have ever imagined. She deserved to be loved and although he couldn't give her everything he could give her something, something she needed.

 _If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_

"Why me?" She asked between kisses.

 _And if you like having secret little rendezvous_

"I don't know."

 _If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do_

"We could get into trouble." She sighed blissfully as he removed her shirt.

 _Then baby, I'm perfect_

"Maybe it's time you caused a little trouble and baby, I'm perfect for that."

 _Baby, I'm perfect for you_

* * *

 **Well, I'm not sure where this was going, but, uh, here we are! One Direction's new album just came out and I've been obsessed with their song "Perfect" (which I used at the end of the fic) and I swear it just fits Red X and Starfire so well so I had to get it out of my system. Maybe I'll write another chapter. Not sure where I want to go with it, but yep! So if you read the whole thing I thank you. Reviews are welcomed.**

 **Vballqueen17**


	2. Chapter 2

**The love I received from this story really means a lot to me so thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is for you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

It started with just one night a week. You couldn't get attached by staying over one night. One night turned to two nights. Two nights turned to three nights. Three nights turned to five nights and soon he barely slept in his own bed.

"We can stop anytime." He would tell her.

"I know." She would respond as he kissed down her stomach. "Until Robin comes around." She added.

"Until Robin comes around." He agreed.

He could stop anytime. They were only having fun. Something to do when they were lonely, or at least that's what they would tell themselves.

He had always thought Starfire was attractive from a first glance. The bright green eyes, the fiery red hair and toned body. She could smoke anyone out of the water with her beauty. But the closer he got the more beautiful she became. The feel of her soft skin against his. The brush of her fingers in between his shoulder blades. Her soft sighs that escaped her supple lips when he would find the perfect spot. It was no surprise that she was not of this earth, she was a creature made of stardust and galaxies.

"I know we are merely having the fun, but could we not partake in the date?" Starfire asked one morning as Red X put his clothes on.

He froze, his shirt half over his head. A date. Didn't dates mean something? Hadn't he told her he wasn't making good at promises? He pulled his shirt down and ruffled his hair.

"Isn't that a boyfriend and girlfriend kind of thing?" He asked. He had to be careful. He didn't want to end whatever they had, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to go further.

"Raven has informed me that a date can be a pleasant experience at a movie or a dinner where two people have deep conversations to get to know each other better." Starfire said as she started dressing herself.

Red X wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think I know you pretty well." He said as he bit her ear lightly, one of her weaknesses.

She giggled, but pushed him off. "What then, is my favorite color?"

He looked at her for a moment, she was only half dressed, her long legs taunting him. Her arms were crossed over her chest and a smirk graced that lovely face. She was too hot for words sometimes.

"Or my favorite floral item?" She asked in absence of his silence.

He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Or how about my-"

"Okay, I see your point." He said finally.

She smiled in victory.

"I'll pick you up at eight." He said as he kissed her on her cheek before slipping his mask on. He jumped up on her window seal. "I hope you like Italian."

* * *

Starfire hummed happily to herself. This was the best she had felt in the last few weeks. Although the hole in her heart wasn't completely gone from Robin's rejection it wasn't completely empty either. Red X had certainly shown her things that had made her feel wanted and complete. Now he was even willing to be seen out in public with her. She knew what they had agreed to. She didn't even know what her true feelings for the thief were, so a date could not hurt. Like she had told him, they were just getting to know each other better.

She came into the living room where Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games. Robin was nowhere to be seen which suited Starfire. Talking to him still caused a tight pain in her chest and she didn't want him to know what she was up to.

"Friends, would you mind accompanying me to the mall of shopping?" She asked.

Cyborg paused the videogame and turned to look at Starfire. "Sure, I've already kicked BB's butt enough to satisfy me for the day."

Beast Boy turned to them, an offended look on his face. "I beat you once!"

"One out of the fifteen games we've played." Cyborg smirked as he turned the game system off.

"What do you need to go to the mall for, Star?" Beast Boy asked as he came around the couch.

Starfire smiled. "I have the sudden need to buy a new dress."

* * *

"You look nice." Raven said as Starfire showed off her new dress to her friend.

Starfire had picked out a long sleeved plum dress that ended half way down her thighs and hugged her hips perfectly.

"What is the occasion?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow noticing that her friend had done her hair as well. It was pulled up into a top bun on her head.

Starfire blushed. "I am going on the date."

Raven dropped the book in her hand and scrambled off the bed.

"It is not with Robin if that is what you're thinking." Starfire said as she rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"Then with who?" Raven asked as Starfire's communicator beeped.

Starfire smiled and left the room without answering. Raven quickly followed her down the hallway as they bypassed all the boys, fighting over what they should make for dinner.

"Starfire?" Robin asked as he noticed how dressed up she was.

Starfire hadn't heard him as she neared the door. Raven reached out and grabbed her friend's hand.

"Starfire, who are you going on a date with?"

Starfire looked around to make sure none of the boys, especially Robin, were around. She grabbed Raven's hands in her own and pulled her friend close.

"I can not tell you right now, but please trust me."

She smiled before she flew out of the tower. Raven watched her friend go before she started for the living room. If Starfire wanted her to trust her then she would.

Red X smiled as he saw Starfire flying towards him. He wasn't used to seeing her in normal clothing and he decided he liked it a lot more than her hero uniform. This dress showed off this curves he knew so well.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for this gorgeous girl to take out on the best date of her life." He said as he pulled out a rose and handed it to her.

She smiled widely and thanked him for it. "Robin has never let me ride on his bike before." She said as she examined his.

"Robin's loss." Red X said as he motioned her to climb on.

Starfire's smile only got wider as she climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hang on tight cutie."

* * *

Red X didn't do dates. He was never good at them, seeing as he had only been on one in his life. He lived more to have flings and casual sex with any attractive girl he could find. So to say he had been slightly nervous was an understatement. To his great surprise Starfire made everything easy and relaxed.

He found himself laughing at the thing she said and listening intently when she told him about her family and her home planet. He thought he couldn't be more amazed with the girl in front of him, but he realized he had been wrong.

He could see the end coming. She was going to be his undoing.

They had been the last to leave the restaurant and even though the hour was late, they didn't want the night to end.

"If you want, can show you a great spot to watch the stars."

"Please!"

Her arms wrapped around his waist had already begun the feel familiar and comfortable.

 _And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_

"It's just outside the city, where there aren't may lights." He said over the rush of wind.

 _And if you like going places we can't even pronounce_

Red X pulled into a giant grass field off of the side of the road. He pulled a blanket from the storage compartment and together they walked, hand and hand, to the middle of the field. He laid the blanket down and they both lay down on their backs.

"This is glorious!" She exclaimed as the stars twinkled brightly over them.

He turned to look at her. The wonder and joy on her face made his heart soar. He silently cursed himself. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He wasn't suppose to need her or care for her or even begin to fall for her…

"Starfire?"

She turned to look at him. For some reason her heart was beating fast. She knew she shouldn't be feeling like this towards him. They had made it clear what they were and that it would never be anything more than that.

"Yes?"

He rubbed his thumb gently over her cheek.

"Don't wait until Robin comes around."

 _If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about_

She blinked back tears as she placed a hand over his.

"I could not if I tried."

Red X kissed her. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her like his life deepened on it. He needed her. He was beyond saving at this point. If he was going to fall, then he was going to fall hard.

 _Baby, you're perfect_

* * *

 **I figured I had to use the rest of the chorus, but I think I made it fit nicely :) Still don't know where this is going, but I do have a plan for another chapter. Thank you again for reviewing! It means a lot so keep them coming!**

 **Vballqueen17**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

Starfire sighed happily as she entered the Tower. They both agreed that walking in together was too risky and that Red X could just sneak into her room. Starfire flipped the lights of the kitchen on, hoping to grab some water, but was startled to see Robin leaning against the counter.

"R-Robin?" She yelled, her heart jumping in her throat.

His arms were crossed over his chest. "Star, where were you?"

Starfire felt a tight pain in her chest. How could the way he say her name still get to her like that? Why, when she finally felt like she was moving on, did he still affect her this way?

"I was out." She said shortly.

"With whom?" Robin asked as he straightened up, his eyes narrowing.

"A friend."

She didn't want to say too much. She was afraid it would all spill out. Robin had this weird way of getting the truth out of her. It was one of the reasons she had loved him so much.

"A friend?" Robin asked, disbelief dripping from his tone. "Starfire, you know you don't have to hide anything from me, I'm your friend."

He had said this second part more kindly. This had been the Robin she loved. But love had not been enough for Robin. Love had been dangerous.

"I believe I have shared my everything with you a while back, but you did not want it." She said.

Robin let it sink in for a moment and boy, did that hurt.

"Star, I'm sorry-" He said as he started for her.

"You do not need to apologize again, Robin. You had made it clear." She said as she took a step away from him.

How could she have gone from feeling like she could conquer the world to a broken down doll in just a matter of minutes? Her underlying feelings of Robin still lingered in her heart, but something new was growing too. It had wrapped her in a warm cloak so that Robin's words didn't cut her like they did the first time.

Red X was waiting for her.

"My friend, he was very nice to talk, so I am feeling the better." Starfire said as she made for the door.

" _He?_ " Robin said as he followed her. "Did you go on a date, Starfire?" He asked as he took in her appearance again.

"So what if I did?" Starfire said a little affronted now. "Just because you do not wish to be with me does not mean someone else can not be."

With that she left him standing alone in the kitchen. Robin wanted to follow her, but he seemed to have given up that right when he rejected her love. He couldn't help, but feel a burning fire in his chest. Who was this guy she had gone on a date with? Robin stalked off to his room. He wondered how hard it would be to find out.

Starfire closed the door to her room and released a heavy sigh. That encounter had been rougher than she thought. She didn't have time to dwell on it too long when warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to her bed.

"You look great in that dress, but I think it would look better on the floor." Red X's voice whispered in her ear.

Starfire giggled as she kissed him. The tight pain in her chest had already begun to melt away with Red X's touch.

"What took you so long?"

"I ran into Robin." She said.

Red X stopped trying to pull her dress off and looked at her.

"What did he say?"

Starfire sat down on her bed, her eyes on the ground. Red X sat down next to her. He didn't know what to make of this. Was Starfire starting to have doubts now? Did she want be with the Boy Wonder after all? It took all of his control not to go into a panic attack right there.

"He asked what I was doing and who I was with?"

Red X cocked an eyebrow. "What did you tell him?"

"That I had a very nice conversation with a very good friend." She said.

"Funny, I had one of those too." Red X said as he tried to force a laugh.

There was silence between them for a moment.

"Having second thoughts about us?" Red X finally asked. He couldn't handle not knowing for that much longer.

Starfire's head shot up quickly, her eyes wide with concern. "Of course not!"

Red X relaxed next to her. She wasn't leaving him for Robin. In fact she was choosing him over Robin. Him. The thief. The bad guy. Over the Boy Wonder. How did he ever get so lucky?

"Unless, you do not want me." Starfire said as his silence to her answer worried her.

Red X blinked and stared at her for a moment. "You're kidding, right? You're seriously the most perfect girl in this universe and I mean the universe because I know there's a lot more going on out there than E.T."

She looked quizzically at him. "What is the E.T?"

"It's a movie, we'll watch it someday, but now I think we need to make up for lost time." He said as he climbed on top of her.

* * *

"Come on kiddies, X marks the spot." Red X said as the Titans stood between him and the exit door.

As much as he had been pulling back from his life of stealing he still needed to power his suit, because that was just too much fun to give up. Not to mention the girl he liked happened to be an alien powerhouse who could fly. He had to keep up with her somehow.

His eyes found her in the back of the group. He could see the corners of her mouth turned up as if she were trying not to smile. He knew she secretly loved the bad boy game and he was going to give it to her.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled as they charged forward.

Red X disappeared and reappeared on the other side of them. Raven was the closes and Red X had to resist blasting her back into the wall. Starfire had made it clear that her friends were really important to her and so he was trying hard to not severely harm them. Problem was, this made escaping from them a challenge.

He threw a tiny red x at her feet, which exploded and knocked her back into Beast Boy, knocking two birds with one stone. Cyborg had run forward and started punching and blasting him. He dodged them quickly, flipping backwards. He threw a smoke bomb down, causing the robotic titan to begin coughing and lose sight of the thief.

He headed for the door, but was blocked by Robin. Now here was someone he didn't mine playing a little dirty with. Robin took out his bow staff and X pulled out his blades as they crashed into each other.

"What happened to playing the hero?" Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Can't be good all the time, where's the fun in that?" X said with a smirk.

Starfire had floated over to them after checking that her friends where okay. Red X had noticed her presence and took a moment to look up at her. Robin took this moment of distraction and knocked X to his feet. Starfire had to stop herself from calling out to him.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, X." Robin said as he went to deliver another blow to X.

X rolled away and jumped to his feet. "Why would I do that when there's a breath taking creature floating above us?"

"Stay away from her."

He couldn't help himself. Seeing Robin's face contort in jealously was just too good to pass up. X threw a sticky x at Robin, which stuck him to the wall. He turned to see the rest of the titans starting to regain their composure and ready for another strike. He started for the door, hearing Robin telling the titans to go after him.

He heard her before he saw her. He turned and threw another sticky x. Starfire's hands were pinned together over her head and she hit the wall with a dill thud. Red X wondered over to her.

"Now this looks familiar." He said as he lifted the edge of his mask up to kiss her.

Starfire giggled as she welcomed the kiss, his hands roaming her body freely. Even though it was risky and dangerous to be doing what they were doing with the titans so close they continued anyway. The bad boy and the innocent girl. Who could suspect a thing?

"Your friends are coming." He said in between a kiss.

"I suppose I will have to shoot you now." She said with a suggestive tone.

Red X pulled his mask back down and Starfire's eyes glowed green as her friends rounded the corner. Starfire's laser eyes hit X in the chest sending him far enough to the other side of the room, giving him enough time to escape.

"Catch you later, kids." He said as he got to his feet and disappeared.

Cyborg cut Starfire down from the wall and the titans regrouped.

"So where's he been all this time?" Beast Boy asked, his eyes on the spot where the thief had disappeared.

"Does it mater?" Robin asked. "As long as he's back that means he'll cause trouble. We'll have to keep an eye out for him."

"Or he'll keep an eye out for Starfire." Cyborg said with a smirk.

Starfire blushed, but remained quiet.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Robin asked as he looked between Starfire and Cyborg.

"He couldn't take his eyes off of her." Cyborg said with a shrug.

Robin was fuming, but he didn't say anything as they started for the T-Car. Raven looked at her friend curiously for a moment. Could Starfire be…

No, he was a bad guy. Starfire would know better than that. But, Raven thought, then again Starfire would be the perfect person to change someone's mind about a life of crime. Maybe there was more to the thief than he had let on. If he could love Starfire, how bad could he be?

* * *

Red X watched as Cinderblock delivered another blow to the apartment building that seemed to barely be standing. He watched as titans fought off the creature and began getting people out of the building.

As much as he knew that Starfire could take care of herself he still worried when she went to fight danger. He watched as she zoomed into the building, bringing out children and adults, placing them safely away from the building while the other titans continued their battle with Cinderblock.

She had come to stop on the tenth floor that housed a family that was too big for her to carry at one time and the building was groaning like it was about to come down. Red X cursed himself before he crashed through the window of the room she was in. Starfire turned around in surprise to see him as he got to his feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked as the family looked at the newcomer in shock. They had never seen this titan before.

"Helping. This building is about to go down."

Starfire nodded and together they picked up the family and got them safely to the ground. Starfire smiled fondly at Red X and he felt his insides melt. He would give anything to look at that smile forever. Suddenly, the mother of the family ran over to them, tears in her eyes.

"My youngest, she's still in there!"

Without hesitation Starfire flew into the air.

"Starfire, wait!" Red X said as the building gave another mournful cry. It was starting to crumble and it would fall over any second now. He scaled the building after her. Her bravery and determination to save people would get her killed, but it was one of the things he loved about her.

 _Loved._

Oh no. There it was. He loved Starfire.

He pulled himself up on the windowsill to see her running towards him with a small girl in her arms. She was saving people even if it came at a heavy price. She was saving them. The building gave a great cry before it began toppling over. Red X felt the girl being shoved in his arms and a hard push as he fell out the window.

It only took him a moment before he wrapped his mind around his senses and used a grappling hook to swing over to the adjacent building out of harms way, the little girl still in his arms. He landed on the roof and looked around for his red head beauty to fly next to him.

The seconds ticked by and his heart began to race when he realized she wasn't coming. She had handed him the child and pushed him out of harms way. She had saved him. And she was still in the building.

Everything seemed to slow down for Red X. He could distantly hear the sounds of the mother thanking him and the yells of the titans to start searching through the rubble. To start searching for her.

He was suddenly on top of the rubble, throwing rocks and concrete this way and that. He had to find her. He loved her. She had to know. His heart was racing and his fingers were bleeding and he loved her. He kept digging, hoping her bright green eyes would find him, tell him that she was okay.

"Star, come on." He said as he dug deeper. "Don't do this to me."

A flash of red caught his eye and he redoubled his efforts to move the rocks crushing her body. His heart stopped. There she was, unmoving, not breathing, blood everywhere. He scooped her broken body in his arms. He felt numb. She couldn't be gone. Not when he finally realized how much he needed her.

"You can't leave me after everything you did to me." He said to her.

He stood up. Where should he go? How could he save her? He needed to find the titans, they could save her. He stumbled over the rocks, her body held close to his. He saw movement and a flash of black energy.

"Please." He begged.

The wall of black energy came down and Raven looked at him, her eyes wide.

"You have to save her." He said as he held out Starfire. "Please, don't let her die."

His voice broke at his last words. Raven was at his side, her hands moving over Starfire.

"She's still alive, but barely." Raven said her own voice rising with panic.

This did little to comfort Red X. Cyborg had appeared at Raven's side and his eyes widened when he say Red X holding Starfire.

"What are you-"

"Cyborg, take Starfire we have to get her back to the tower."

Red X was almost reluctant to give her away as Cyborg held out his arms to take his dying friend.

"Don't let her die. I can't…"

But he broke off. Cyborg and Raven exchanged a look of understanding before they turned back to the thief. Raven conjured up a portal and they both stepped through. Red X watched as they disappeared, he had tried to keep himself together, but he could feel the tears slide down his cheeks.

He knew talking to her that one night was a bad idea. He knew he shouldn't have gotten attached. This is what he got for loving someone. But it was too late. He loved her. He just hopped she would be around to hear it.

The waiting was the worst part. He had to wait until they had all cleared out of the room so he could slip in. She had looked so fragile, so broken. All he wanted to do was hold her.

"You can go in now."

Red X nearly fell off the tower when the voice from the window spoke to him. Once he regained his balance he saw Raven looking at him.

"I'll make sure no one goes in."

Red X looked at her for a moment before he slipped in through the window next to her. For all he knew this could be a trap, but she had been the one that took Starfire when had asked her to. She had saved her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I know how you feel about Starfire." Raven said as she showed him to the hospital wing. "I won't take that away from her."

Red X regarded the titan for a moment. "How do you?"

Raven smiled. "I just do. She was crushed pretty badly, but her alien physic and strength pulled her through."

"Thank you." Red X said as he placed a hand on the door.

Raven nodded and pulled a chair out to sit on. Red X felt grateful for the titan and he understood why Starfire spoke so highly of her. He took a deep breath before he opened the door.

Starfire was sleeping soundly and he carefully slipped in the bed next to her. She woke up as he settled in, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You came." She said her voice clearly reflecting the pain she was in.

"How could I not?" He said, trying to keep his own strong. It pained him to see her like this.

"I apologize." She said.

"For what?" He asked in disbelief.

"I scared you when the building fell." She said as she laced her fingers in his.

"Star, don't apologize. You're safe, you're here with me." He said as he laid his head on top of hers. "Just don't ever do that again, cause I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm sure you could find someone else." She said. Her body flinched in pain and X only pulled her closer.

"It's hard to get over someone you love."

There it was. He had said it. And now she could take it or leave it.

"It is good that I will not being going anywhere then." She said. "Please, stay."

 _Baby, you're perfect_

He kissed the top of her forehead. She didn't need to say it in return for him to know that she felt the same way. He knew he was doomed from the start, but if this is where he landed when he fell, then he'd do it all over again.

 _Let's start right now_

* * *

 **I know you guy have been craving some Robin jealousy so I hope I gave a satisfying amount. Red X also said the "L" word :D so yay for that.**

 **I can't tell if I should do another chapter or end it here. What do you guys think? Your reviews really keep me motivated so keep them reviews coming!**

 **Vballqueen17**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

Beast Boy whistled to himself as he walked down the hallway towards the hospital wing. He hadn't had a chance to see Starfire since the accident and he thought that since she would pull through he could. He could see Raven hunched in a chair in front of the door, sound asleep. He made sure to tiptoe past her and quietly pushed the door open.

"Hey, Star I thought I would-" Beast Boy froze, his eyes wide.

Red X was lying in the bed next to Starfire, his arm wrapped around her tightly. The pair was clearly asleep as their chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Beast Boy opened his mouth to yell, but a black energy wrapped around him and pulled him out of the room.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as she dropped him down on the ground outside the in the hallway. "Red X is in there! We have to help Starfire!" He said as he started for the room again.

Her black energy blocked him again and Beast Boy began punching it.

"What are you doing?"

"He's not going to hurt her." Raven said calmly.

Beast Boy stopped fighting her energy and turned to look at her, a bewildered look on his face.

"He's not?"

Raven shook her head as Cyborg appeared at her side.

"Wanna explain how you know that?" Cyborg asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Raven turned to Cyborg. "You heard his voice when he gave her to us." She then turned to look at the hospital door. "I picked up on his emotions," She turned back to her friends, "he loves her."

Cyborg and Beast Boy's jaws dropped.

"Red X?" Beast Boy asked. "The same Red X that stole Robin's bad guy suit which he uses to steal things and cause trouble?"

Raven nodded her head. "The same Red X that helped Robin stop Chang and Ding Dong Daddy."

"So is he a good guy now?" Beast Boy asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"You know, it's not very nice to talk about someone when they're not there." Red X said as he dropped out of the shadows landing next to the three titans.

Cyborg and Beast Boy immediately took a battle stance, but Raven remained calm by his side.

"Easy does it. I'm not here to fight." He said as he held up his hands in surrender.

Both titans looked at each other and then looked at Raven who nodded her head in agreement. They both relaxed for the moment.

"So what's your deal?" Cyborg asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you really love our girl or are you playin' her to get to the titans?"

"Look, I know I haven't given any reason for you to trust me, but I would never hurt her." He could feel a lump rising in his throat. "I love her."

Beast Boy and Cyborg's eyes widened at the thief. His usual sarcastic voice and standoffish manner had melted away when he talked about her.

"So, uh, when did this thing start?" Beast Boy asked.

The titans settled themselves down in the hallway as Red X began to tell them about the night when it all started. He told them how he found her crying on the bench and how she told him that Robin thought love was dangerous. He told them how he watched them battle Control Freak and how he snuck into her room and kissed her. He told them everything that lead up to the moment where he realized he loved her and he needed her.

"Beast Boy, are you crying?" Raven asked with a slight smirk.

Beast Boy sniffed and hurriedly wiped his tears away. "No, there was just something in my eye."

"Well, I guess this is the part where we tell you if you break her heart then you better get out of town because she's an alien powerhouse that could throw you into the next galaxy." Cyborg said with a grin.

Red X smiled under his mask. "Don't I know it."

"And you might have to worry about us finishing the job." Raven added.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Red X said as he gave them a mock bow.

"It's great that we're all getting along, but who's going to tell Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ooh yeah you need to give me time to sell tickets to this fight." Cyborg said as he rubbed his hands together.

Raven hit him and Red X chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, haven't quite figured that out yet."

The titans and Red X started for the hospital wing. They thought it would be best to let Starfire know that she no longer needed to hide her relationship from them and that they were not upset with her for doing so in the first place. They opened the door, but to their great surprise Robin was sitting next to her sleeping form, his hand in hers.

"Uh oh." Beast Boy said as Robin looked up to see who had just entered.

" _You_?" Robin yelled as he stood up quickly, knocking his chair over. He pulled out his bo staff and twirled it.

"Robin, calm down." Raven said as Red X had pulled out his own. "He's not here to fight."

"Could have fooled me." Robin said through gritted teeth.

"You pulled your weapon out first, kid." Red X said.

"If you're not here to fight or steal, then why are you here?" Robin asked with narrowed eyes.

The room was quiet save for the monitors surrounded Starfire. The titans all looked at each other, not sure who should answer that question or how it should be answered. They looked between Robin and Red X as the seconds ticked by, the tension thickening between the pair.

Red X relaxed his stance. If this is what it took to be with Starfire then he would gladly take the heat. "I'm here because Starfire and I are together."

Robin's eyes widened immensely. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. His moment of shock wore off before he tensed back up. "Nice try, but I don't think Starfire would date someone like you."

"You don't know me." Red X said, his stance remaining calm, but his voice betraying a bit of anger.

"I know that you stole my suit to benefit yourself and that you steal for pleasure." Robin growled.

"And I know that you told Starfire heroes couldn't fall in love because it was too dangerous." Red X threw at him.

Robin nearly stumbled forward at his words. "How do you-"

"Because she told me." Red X said with a smirk. "You wouldn't love her, but I do."

Robin had heard enough. He lunged at Red X, but the thief was ready. He brought his staff to meet Robin's, the force driving him into the wall.

"Liar!" Robin yelled as Red X threw him off.

"You're just mad because she's with me and got over you." Red X mocked as he swiped his bow towards Robin's legs.

Robin jumped in the air and brought his staff down on Red X who had brought his up just in time to block it. Suddenly, a bright green bolt hit both of their staffs, causing them to fly across the room.

"Enough." A voice said from the other side of the room.

Both boys looked to see Starfire standing next to her bed, her eyes glowing and narrowed, her fist clenched with another bolt ready to go. Her other hand was gripping the edge of the bed for support.

"No more fighting." She said as her eyes returned to their normal color, the bolt fading away.

She had used all her strength to stand up and stop them. She started to slip to the floor, but Red X was quick. He caught her in his arms and helped her sit on the edge of the bed. Robin watched, confused by what he saw.

"Star, I don't understand." He said.

"Please, sit, Robin." She said as she motioned for his chair. "I believe I have the explaining to do," She looked at the rest of the titans, "to all of you."

Red X tensed as Robin drew near, but the Boy Wonder did not appear like he was ready to strike again. He pulled up the chair and sat next to Starfire, ready to listen.

"Robin," She began as she grabbed his hand, "I do love you and care for you very much."

"I do too, Star." He said quietly.

She smiled. Red X could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He wasn't sure where this conversation was going to go or where he and Starfire would be at the end of it. His old instincts to run while he still could began creeping through his body. He remained rooted to his spot. He loved Starfire. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Robin, when I told you how I felt you said we could not be together and I was heart broken." Starfire said firmly, but kindly.

Robin just nodded his head.

"Just because I can not be with you does not mean I should not be allowed to be with someone else who loves and cares for me."

"But Star, Red X is-" Robin began.

"Yes, he is a thief and I hide our relationship from all of you because I did not want anyone to get hurt. For that I am sorry."

She looked at the other titans, but they only smiled in encouragement. There was nothing to apologize for.

"But his wrong doings in the past does not fully define him. Red X is caring and kind and he loves me very much," She took a deep breath, "And I love him. And that should be enough for you."

Red X smiled at her and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He didn't know what would happen now, but he knew that he could face anything with her by his side.

Robin was looking down at the ground, his hand clasped together tightly. "No more stealing."

Everyone looked at Robin in shock.

"What did you say?" Red X asked.

Robin looked up, a half smile gracing his face. "If you're going to be with a teen titan then you'll have to stop stealing."

Starfire's face broke into a wide smile and the rest of the titans gave a joyful yell. Beast Boy punched his fist into the air and high fived Cyborg.

"I can still keep the suit, right?" Red X asked and everyone's happy faces drained into concern again as they looked at Robin.

"You gotta keep up with Starfire somehow, don't you?"

Starfire pulled Robin into a hug as the other titan's cheered again. Red X held out his hand to Robin and the Boy Wonder shook it.

"Just because I'm not stealing any more doesn't mean I'm going to play hero." Red X added.

Robin laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Starfire and Red X sat on the roof of the tower as the sun was setting in front of them.

"You know, being open to the team takes a bit of the fun away, don't you think?" Red X said as he absentmindedly played with her hair.

"Should we cause the trouble?' Starfire asked with a giggle.

Red X raised an eyebrow. "And what do you know about trouble?"

 _If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do_

She pulled the mask off his face and brought him close. "Oh I know someone."

 _Then baby, I'm perfect_

"He sounds perfect for you." He said before he pulled her into a kiss.

 _Baby, I'm perfect for you_

* * *

 **I know it took me forever to finish this, but I wasn't sure how I wanted it to end. So yay it's finally done! this felt like the story got more closure. Anyway thanks for all your support and as always drop me a review!**

 **Vballqueen17**


End file.
